Cherished in a Heart of Ice
by JaydenNara
Summary: Three year old twins Naruto and Kurama take an immediate shine to the Uchiha brothers, and they learn a little secret about their new favourite babysitters. Itachi and Sasuke learn something too. Maybe eternity won't be so lonely anymore. Collab w/ fadedlullabyes. SasuNaru ItaKura


**New Story! This was written with Fadedlullabyes on Y!Gal for a plot project.**

* * *

**Cherished in a Heart of Ice**

In the large foyer, a woman stood, long hair done up in an intricate bun as tendrils hung around her face. She paced the floor, long evening gown flowing behind her. Her brow was furrowed in worry as she turned to her blond husband, the man who was sitting down was essentially being the picture of calm. Blue eyes were amused as his wife paced around, her hands wringing together.

"Calm down, Kushina," Minato said as he stood, hugging his wife from behind. "Kurama and Naruto will be fine without us for a few hours."

"It's not that, we barely know the Uchihas..." Kushina answered, relaxing slightly. "I just worry."

"I know, our sons will be fine. I don't think we have anything to fear from them," Minato said into her ear, calming the woman's nerves as they sat down.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" A soft voice drawled tiredly.

Reclining in the lounge chair, Itachi Uchiha watched with an amused smirk as his younger brother pace the room with nervous energy. "Because it's the neighbourly thing to do. Come here..." He patted his lap expectantly.

"The sun will be down soon," Sasuke reminded. But nonetheless, he slipped into the offered lap with a delighted hum. Inhaling deeply, his nose ghosting over his brother's collarbone and neck, he felt his fangs descend. The sharp points scraped over the tender flesh.

A soft chuckle reverberated in Itachi's chest at his brother's sudden shift in mood. "Hungry are we? You should feed so you're not tempted. It wouldn't do to have our neighbours come home to their children drained dry."

Sasuke nipped playfully at his brother's ear. "Not that kind of hungry," he purred nuzzling the pale throat.

Petting the soft silky locks of his brother's head, Itachi sensed the last ray of sunlight disappear over the horizon. Winter hours were always so nice. More darkness for their leisure.

Abruptly, the elder vampire stood displacing his brother who tumbled to the floor in a heap at his feet. "Sun's down. Let's go."

On his feet in seconds, Sasuke hissed angrily at his older brother, but Itachi was already across the house slipping on a jacket so as not to arouse suspicion in their behaviour. Walking out in the middle of December snowfall without a coat was strange even if it was only to walk next door.

Grudgingly, Sasuke followed suit, and together, they set out across the pristine snow covered lawn. Snowflakes swirled around them, but didn't melt on their skin.

* * *

Kushina smiled as she opened the door, letting the two dark haired men into her home. They had been their neighbors for at least two months and were only seen during the night time, which she thought was weird. The other housewives had agreed with her, but no one would ask the burning question.

"Welcome, the children will be down in a moment. Minato had to fetch them," Kushina said warmly as she led them into the living room. "We'll be at the Hyuuga's dinner party tonight, both mine and Minato's cell phone numbers are on the fridge as well as other emergency contact numbers. The boys are to be in bed by nine, they will try and talk you into letting them stay up later, don't let that happen. Kurama is especially the sweet talker."

Kushina's face lit up as her twins entered the room, Naruto hanging onto his brother as he gazed at the two new people. His blue eyes were bright and distrusting, and he moved in behind Kurama. The redhead glared at the men before deciding that they weren't too bad.

"C'mon Naru, they not bad," he said softly, trying to coax the younger twin out.

"No!" The younger twin by ten minutes said stubbornly, burying his face into his brother's back. "They vamp'res. I won't let 'em get me!"

"Oh my, I'm sorry about this," Kushina said, turning to look at the brothers. "He has quite the imagination and I'm afraid we were watching a vampire movie the other night."

"It's quite alright," Itachi assured smiling alluringly at the woman. He found it amusing the only one suspecting them was the most innocent.

But when Sasuke brushed past the elder on route to the children, Itachi's entire frame froze, his posture rigid. There was never any telling what his younger, more foolish, brother would do in the presence of danger, and a young child threatening exposure couldn't necessarily be ignored.

Dropping to a crouch at their side, Sasuke dug through his pocket until his hand closed around cold metal. His focus was on the shy blond hiding behind his big brother. A small locket clasped tightly in the icy cold fist, he withdrew his hand and pried open the ancient piece of jewelry dating back to the Renaissance.

"Is he your protector?" Sasuke asked softly in a voice full of kindness and understanding. He could almost feel his brother's eyes burning into the back of his skull. This was a rare side for him to show to anyone outside of his brother.

Sasuke pointed to the two small sketches framed inside the piece of jewelry. "This is mine," he confessed. The two young boys immortalized with faded charcoal bore a startling resemblance to the two Uchiha brothers now standing in the front entrance hall of the Namikaze house. "Itachi is my older brother." He pointed to the older vampire. "He's taken care of me my whole life. Even now. But sometimes... you need to be the brave one."

Naruto peeked around his brother's shoulder, his gaze distrustful as he glanced at the locket before he went back his hiding spot, his hand clutching Kurama's shirt tighter. He wouldn't cry in front of the vampire, he wouldn't let him weak.

"Naru..." Kurama said softly, before stepping away, making his brother stumble forward into Sasuke's arms. The little boy let out a squeak as strong arms wrapped around him, and the man stood. But he didn't protest much, only looking to his mother with pleading blue eyes.

"Mama...no go," he whined.

"Sorry, Sunshine," Kushina said as she moved forward, kissing the mop of blond hair. "I'll be back before you know it." Turning her gaze to Sasuke she said, "We're taking our leave now, please if you need anything, just call one of the numbers."

With that, Kushina and her husband left, Kurama waving enthusiastically while Naruto gave a sad one from Sasuke's arms. The redhead turned to the older brother and frowned, "what we goin' do now?"

Smiling, Itachi bent down and scooped the little redheaded twin into his arms without even a glance at the small boy. "How about dinner? What would you like?" he asked amiably. Out of the two of them, he had always been the more social.

But as Itachi headed for the kitchen, the elder vampire stopped in the doorway upon realizing his brother wasn't following. "Sasuke?"

The moment the frightened bright blue eyes had met his, Sasuke felt as though his heart had begun beating for the first time since his heart stopped beating when his brother had given him immortality.

In his arms, Sasuke held a precious gift; the one he had been waiting over five centuries to find. This innocent little boy owned his soul. This was his Cherished. His movements became tender as he cradled the boy in his arms needing only to comfort the terrified child. The world around him faded away, and he forgot himself until a hand landed on his shoulder.

When Sasuke jumped under his touch, Itachi felt panic course through him. His brother was continuously aware of his surroundings, an instinct they could never shut down. But his fears died away with the words in his mouth as he witnessed his brother gently stroke a tan cheek.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto squirmed in the arms holding him, his babysitter had been standing still, just looking at him. The little boy thought for sure that this man was a vampire and whimpered as he thought he was going to be eaten for dinner. He buried his small face into Sasuke's chest.

"Pwease no eat me, I give you my fav'rite toy," Naruto pleaded, his little fists grasping the man's shirt.

Kurama watched his brother with a curious gaze, he may have been three, but sometimes he was too smart for his old good. He protected his little brother as much as he could since he was the older twin. He looked up to the man that had scooped him and patted his cheek, getting his attention.

"What's he doing to 'ruto?" He asked, blue eyes sharp with protectiveness.

"Shh... precious little one," Sasuke cooed softly. He kissed the blond head and inhaled the intoxicating scent of what he now knew to be his. "I will never harm you. You are mine to protect."

Bouncing the little body on his hip and finding a more comfortable position for the boy, he pet the golden spikes and wandered towards the kitchen. "Come now. Let's feed you. Itachi and I already ate. Promise."

But it was Itachi's turn to freeze in place. He felt his chest constrict, and just as suddenly as his brother, his world was turned upside down and his soul branded for eternity.

Long ago, Itachi had given up all hope of finding his Cherished as many had before him, but here, in his arms, was his destiny.

"He's trying to soothe a frightened heart, little jewel," Itachi whispered. He couldn't keep the small content smile from his face.

"He no hurt 'ruto?" Kurama asked, watching his brother disappear through the doors and into the kitchen. His little hand was still on Itachi's cheek, and he noticed how cold it was. "Why you cold?"

"Never... he'll protect Naruto with his life, just as I will protect you," Itachi answered honestly as he followed his brother to the kitchen. "And I'm cold because that is just the way I was made, just like how your hair is red."

Sasuke was already relinquishing his hold on Naruto to settle him in the booster seat at the table, but finding it difficult on his part. He didn't want surrender the warm little body go. It went against his instincts to protect. But also, Naruto's grip on his shirt refused to give.

"Come on, little sunspot," Sasuke murmured. "I thought you were afraid of me?"

"You comfy," was all Naruto said stubbornly when he was sat down on the booster seat, his little hand grabbing the hem of Sasuke's shirt. "You still a vamp're."

"Why you made cold?" Kurama asked confused, tilting his head in curiousity as his eyes studied Itachi, a determined expression crossing the cute little face.

The little redhead was settled in the second seat beside his brother while Itachi chuckled at Naruto's new possessive attitude of his brother. It seemed the newly forming bond was slowly chasing away the younger twin's fears.

"And what if we are vampires like Naru says?" he asked curiously kissing Kurama's forehead. "Would you be afraid of me?"

Gently prying the small hand from his clothing, afraid he was going to hurt the small boy, Sasuke crouched again at his side offering a hesitant smile. "What gave me away?" he teased poking Naruto in the stomach.

The small child giggled, his smile bright as he watched Sasuke. "You pale...and sparkle..."

Kurama gave Itachi a bright, knowing smile as he patted the large hand that was near him. "No, you protect me. You is not bad."

Itachi's smile slipped a little. If only the child knew what those two hands had done over the years, the lives he had taken.

"I sparkle?" Sasuke repeated nonplussed.

Naruto gave Sasuke a toothy grin as he leaned closer. "Yah, you does! Like in T'light!"

Kurama watched the smile slip from the lips, frowning he clutched the hand tighter. "I make you sad..."

"No... no of course not, little jewel," Itachi reassured gently squeezing the tiny hand. Kurama was a precious fragile object, one that needed to be handled with great care.

"Twilight? What's twilight? Ita..." Sasuke paused when he noticed the sadness lingering in his brother's dark eyes. He stood up ruffling Naruto's hair. "Just a sec, brat. Now I need to be a good brother."

Shuffling up behind his brother, Sasuke slipped his arms around Itachi's slim waist hugging the slightly taller body. Long thin fingers, warm to him, threaded with his own.

"We don't deserve them," Itachi whispered too low for human ears to overhear. "Our hands are stained with blood."

Kurama frowned, he didn't like the expression on his Itachi's face and so he escaped from his booster seat. He had perfected it when he was two and no matter what his parents tried, they couldn't stop him.

He tugged on Itachi's pants leg, blue eyes sad as the dark eyes glanced down on him. "No be sad, 'tachi...pwease..."

Reaching down, Sasuke's hold loosening, Itachi hoisted Kurama up onto his hip and kissed a smooth cheek. "I'm fine, little jewel," he promised. Kurama deserved better than what they could offer, but already, Itachi could see the boy was attached. Their fate was sealed. "Now, what would you like to eat?"

A soft kiss was pressed to Itachi's neck before Sasuke pulled away. "I'll look in the fridge," he said ruffling Naruto's hair again on his way. "Do you two have a favourite food?"

"RAMEN!" Naruto said immediately, a smile lighting up his face as Sasuke had ruffled his hair. He reached his chubby hands towards the fridge, excitement brewing at having his favorite food.

"Ter'yaki chicken," Kurama said, snuggling deeper into Itachi's arms as a sigh of content left his lips.

"What's ramen?" Sasuke asked pulling his head out of the fridge. Human food was something that had evolved through the centuries, but was also something he and his brother had not been required to partake in over a half a millenium. "Chicken I recognize, but ter'yaki?" He looked helplessly at his older brother.

Equally puzzled, Itachi shrugged and settled Kurama back in his seat. Shrugging off his winter coat, he blindly caught Sasuke's as it came flying across the room. Jackets folded over an empty chair, he turned his attention back to the redhead squirming in his seat.

"Perhaps they can help?" Itachi suggested. He didn't see any way around it. Unless the vampires put aside their pride and accepted help, the twins would starve.

"Leftov'rs in fridge," Naruto said loudly, proud that he had remembered them, his little chest puffed out as he smiled brightly. "Mama leaves them for 'sitters."

Kurama nodded, squirming in his seat, he hated it and would rather have been in Itachi's lap. He gave the man a pleading pout, but was left in his seat. Kurama crossed his arms and tried to glare, but it was lost as Itachi chuckled.

"Leftovers... is that like..."

"Don't even, Sasuke," Itachi said quickly cutting off his brother's gruesome train of thought.

The sharp eyes of the younger vampire darted toward the anxious children. "Uh, right. I think we need their help."

First hoisting Kurama back into his arms, the boy balanced on his hip, Itachi then managed to pick up Naruto as well, but he was quickly traded off to Sasuke when his brother growled possessively in warning. It didn't sit well to see another vampire touching what was his, brother or not.

"Alright, little sunspot," Sasuke said turning his attention back to the fridge as the tiny arms wound around his neck. "Where's this ramen you speak of? Can you show me how to make it?"

Naruto giggled as he was gently tipped forward into the fridge, he quickly found the bowl his mother had made last night and pointed it out. "There! You put it on stove and heat!"

"Heat... right," Sasuke muttered. Grabbing the circular container, he left the fridge open for Itachi and set the little boy on the counter next to the stove. "Can't we just us the microwave?"

The microwave was one appliance he knew how to use. For heating cold blood from the medical bags hanging in the refrigerator of their own spotless kitchen, a microwave was a glorious invention. Cold blood was slow and congealed. It didn't make for a good meal.

Taking Sasuke's place in front of the fridge, Itachi shifted through the contents of the shelves. "And what would you like, little jewel?"

Kurama shyly pointed to a plate that was covered with tinfoil, the twins mother had to make separate foods for dinner sometimes since Kurama and Naruto were complete opposites. "You put in mic'wave, easy!"

Sasuke scowled enviously at his brother. Of course Itachi got the easier twin. He went back to glaring at the dials on the stove. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The DVD player was one of the few electronics in the house that the Uchiha brothers knew how to use, and as a Pooh bear named Winnie ran around the screen, Itachi and Sasuke found Kurama and Naruto climbing into their laps.

"Umm..." Itachi glanced over at his brother but found Sasuke in the same predicament. In return, Sasuke shrugged instinctively hugging the little boy and giving into his desires.

"Pwease? Can I sit here?" Kurama asked softly, his blue eyes gazing into Itachi's dark ones. Naruto was already burrowed into Sasukes lap, smiling contently as the man nuzzled the blond hair. For the first time in his short life, Kurama had found himself jealous of his twin.

"Of course," Itachi murmured wrapping his arms around the small frame. He shifted Kurama so the petite form was cradled between his right arm and his body but still sitting across his lap.

Kurama snuggled into Itachi's side, his eyes on the movie as he enjoyed the time he was spending with the man. His little hand clutched at the shirt as the movie went on. He was riveted to his spot as Pooh was being silly and Rabbit was being his normal self.

Naruto's eyes were drooping halfway through the movie, he was tired, but he wanted to stay awake for Sasuke. He gave a small yawn and let his eyes shut, he would rest them for just a second and then wake right back up. Soon his breathing evened out as he slept, curled up into Sasuke.

As soon as Sasuke was sure the boy was asleep, he tugged the blue fleece blanket hanging on the back of the couch over them to tuck Naruto in. He didn't want the little boy freezing against his cold body. He could already feel the shivers.

The dark eyes never left the small form curled up against him. Naruto felt so fragile, and the delicious scent was beginning to overwhelm the vampire. He could hear the blood pumping in Naruto's veins. Licking his lips, his fangs slowly extended with the desire to give in to his darker nature.

"Sasuke!" Itachi hissed.

Sasuke's head shot up, but he didn't wake the sleeping child. His eyes were a little wild with hunger.

"What's wrong wif him, 'tachi?" Kurama asked, fearing for his younger twin. Naruto was a heavy sleeper and he would more than likely sleep until morning. "Pwease no hurt 'ruto!"

Itachi's arms tightened around the squirming body, but he too feared for the younger twin. Since being turned, Sasuke had always been the more impulsive and volatile, though when provoked, Itachi was far more dangerous.

The small piercing plea of a frightened child broke through the mind clouded with bloodlust. Closing his eyes, Sasuke took several deep cleansing breaths. The fangs slowly retracted. He could never hurt the little boy who slept so trustingly in his arms. He would live to serve Naruto. That was his fate.

"I'm sorry, Kurama," Sasuke apologized resting his chin on Naruto's spiky blond head and hugging the small fragile body closer. "I will not harm him." For a brief moment, his eyes met Itachi's over the blond mop of hair silently communicating.

Their claim was not ideal. Two human children would always be subject to great risk when involved in their life. But somewhere in them, even though their instincts screamed to feed, they knew they couldn't harm them. Eventually they would have to leave. Never aging would be suspicious to the parents, and their secret could never be told unless they wanted to be hunted. Naruto and Kurama may know, but for the time being, no one would believe a child's word. As they grew older, the twins would no longer believe. Itachi and Sasuke were creatures of folklore. Nothing more than a child's overactive imagination. But as the twins grew, even if Itachi and Sasuke moved away, they would continue to watch from the shadows vigilantly protecting what claimed their soul. They would never deprive Naruto and Kurama of their presences as long as it was desired.

"Is okay,just no leave him, he wikes you," Kurama said brightly, holding Itachi's hand in his own as he gazed up to the man. "You is mine."

Naruto shifted in Sasuke's arms, his face nuzzling the other's chest before he settled down again and curled around the man, a content smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm yours..." Itachi murmured.

* * *

The room was still. It was well after nine and neither boy was in bed, but both were sound asleep in their respective vampires lap. Sasuke and Itachi couldn't be brought to give up the warm body they held protectively to their chest. Their sensitive ears picked up the sounds of a car pulling into the driveway and a car door slamming. Hurried footsteps could be heard crunching in the snow, and as the front door swung open, the cool winter night air spilling into the house followed by flakes from the coming storm, the second car door could be heard closing. It seemed Minato was taking a more sedate pace unlike his wife who had rushed in to check on her babies.

Kushina smiled as she took in the sight of her babies sleeping in the men's arms. Normally Naruto and Kurama were a handful for babysitters, alway crying and fighting to drive them crazy. She approached the couch quietly and gently crouched.

"How well did they behave?" She asked, looking from her babies to the men.

"Perfect angels," Itachi assured shifting Kurama into a better position so he could stand with the precious bundle. "Once Naruto warmed up to Sasuke, there was no difficulties."

Sasuke seconded his brother's assessment with a curt nod. "We'll put them to bed now. They'd fallen asleep during a movie, and we didn't want to wake them."

"Of course, they share the same room, upstairs and to the right, you can't miss it. I'll be in the kitchen once you come down," Kushina answered, kissing her boy's foreheads before heading to the kitchen, letting her hair down as she walked.

Itachi and Sasuke shared a look. The kitchen was a disaster zone. Vampires didn't know how to cook, and the warzone reflected just that.

Hurrying upstairs, Itachi at his heels, Sasuke tucked Naruto into the small bed with a bright orange comforter. The colour suited the little boy's personality, so he could only assume it was his because there was no other indication.

Not too far behind Sasuke, Itachi lowered Kurama to his own bed and pulled up the dark red blanket. A soft smile spread over the vampire's lips. It was so peaceful. Without thinking, he pressed a chaste kiss to the tan forehead. "Yours..."

Unable to resist, Sasuke, being younger and far more reckless, pressed a soft kiss to the sweet lips of the sleeping child. It sent molten lava coursing through his frozen veins. He collapsed to his knees beside the bed with wide eyes. Immobilized with shock, Sasuke felt two arms winding around his waist and guiding him to his feet.

"We need to take our leave, otouto," Itachi breathed softly in his brother's ear. When the younger vampire only nodded mutely, Itachi took the initiative in steering Sasuke to the door.

Both vampires took a moment to pause in the doorway watching the sleeping boys. They wouldn't be leaving anytime soon when their hearts were here.

Eventually the two vampires noiselessly made their way down the hall and into the splatter zone to retrieve their jackets where Kushina could be found scrubbing a counter down.

"I'd like you to babysit regularly for us," Kushina said as she turned around, looking at the two men, a smile on her lips. "I've never seen the twins take to anyone like they did you two. It would be less stress on us since they seem to like you pretty well. We'll pay you too, we can negotiate a wage if you'd like."

"We'd be happy to," Itachi readily agreed. Any excuse to be near the children was welcome. "They're lovely boys. No need to pay us though. We're neighbours. In fact, we'd find it insulting." He flashed a dazzling smile.

Neither vampire missed the way Kushina's heart skipped a beat or the small blush colouring her cheeks. It wasn't strange. They knew they were irresistible to humans, women in particular.

"I do apologize for the mess. We don't cook..." Sasuke began.

"At all," Itachi easily finished. "We find it messy, and tend to procure take out..."

"Or eat out," Sasuke supplied.

It wasn't a lie. They just chose to omit their favoured food. After living over five hundred years, it was difficult not to fall into their easy banter and finish each others thoughts and sentences.

"But we should be leaving..."

"So please feel free to call us..."

"Anytime."

* * *

Lights were turned out, and the twins were in their beds, sleeping peacefully. Kushina smiled as she closed the door part way, the light from the hall seeping into the room. The small bodies were still for a few minutes, until a red head lifted and scanned the room. Smiling, Kurama hopped off his bed and shook Naruto, making sure he was awake.

It had been a day since they had last seen their Uchihas and no matter how much they begged their mother, she wouldn't call the brothers. So they had plotted when they were supposed to have been napping today and had a plan to sneak out. They knew where Sasuke and Itachi lived, they passed it many times in the car and Kushina always made a point to talk about the house.

The twins stole their way out of the house, being quieter than usual so that their parents wouldn't suspect a thing. The way to the house was lit by large Victorian lamp posts, Kurama holding Naruto's hand as they walked through the dark in their snow boots and coats. It had been a trial getting them from the coat rack but they knew they needed them.

The door to the big house was huge but the twins didn't find it intimidating. Reaching up, Kurama hit the doorbell and the boys waiting patiently and giggling for it to be answered.

A light flickered on, electricity buzzing, and the large oak door swung open to reveal an amused Sasuke in a navy t-shirt and faded grey jeans. The two little ones on the porch had flushed cheeks from the cold and were hastily bundled.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A pair of runaways," the vampire drawled. The intelligent eyes danced with laughter. "How lucky for us. I was a little hungry and debating a snack. Seems one came right to me."

Crouching, Sasuke opened his arms inviting the boys to come to him. He knew as soon as Itachi arrived on the scene the fun would be ruined. The preschoolers couldn't stay, but Itachi could play the villain.

Naruto giggled as he flew into Sasuke's arms, snuggling the man as he wrapped his small arms around his neck. Kurama stood where he was, crossing his arms and pouting that Itachi was nowhere in sight. Sasuke was okay, but he wasn't his vampire.

Nuzzling the blond head affectionately, Sasuke hummed with pleasure. His little bundle smelled divine. "I missed you, little sunspot," he purred happily. But noting the pouting little redhead on the front step, he held out a pale hand for Kurama to grasp. "Why don't we go find Itachi. He was reading in the library."

Kurama took the hand hesitantly and they disappeared into the house. Excitement bubbled up in the redheaded boy as the door to the library was opened and he saw Itachi sitting in a chair with a book in front of his face.

"'Tachi!" Kurama yelled as he ran into the room, his arms reaching for the man as he jumped into the other's lap.

Itachi tossed the book he was reading to Sasuke before catching the small body flying his way and cuddling Kurama to his chest. In the meantime, Sasuke caught the book flying at his head with barely a glance and set it back on the shelf while still holding his own gleeful twin.

Arms wrapping around the giddy redhead bouncing in his lap, Itachi shared a look of bewilderment with his brother. "Kurama, why are you here? Where are your parents?" he asked softly so as not to upset his tiny charge. "I'm very happy to see you, little jewel, but I'm sure your parents are worried."

"They showed up on the doorstep just now," Sasuke supplied bouncing a madly giggling Naruto. "Do we have to return them? I might be a bit peckish."

"Sasuke..." But Itachi was distracted by an insistent tugging on the front of his dress shirt.

"Mama no know. We not see you yesterday," Kurama said, tears forming up in his blue eyes as he thought for sure that they would be sent home or have their parents called. "Wanted to be wif you."

Itachi felt the tug at his heartstrings as he wiped away the tears. All too well he understood the loss and longing they felt while apart from them. But unlike the little human children, Itachi and Sasuke had ways of seeing their Cherished; the other half of their missing soul.

Only the night before, when the pull was strong, both vampires had entered the boys room after they had fed and sat at their bedside. It may be seen as creepy to a human, but to a vampire, they were protecting what was most treasured.

Similarly, Sasuke felt the air of sadness and yearning, and glancing down at the small body resting in his arms, he found tears in the watery blue eyes. "Oh! Oh! Itachi, there are tears," he said suddenly holding Naruto straight out in front of him in a panic. His wide eyes looked around to Itachi for answers."What do I do?"

Itachi had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "Do what I did when you were a child," he advised.

It took a few minutes to shift through the fog of his human life, but nodding, Sasuke cradled the trembling body to his chest and took a seat. "Hush, little sunspot. I'm here," he murmured petting the silky blond spikes.

Naruto snuggled closer into Sasuke, hiccuping as his crying died down, his little hand clutching Sasuke's shirt. "I misseded you, S'uke."

Kurama did the same as his twin, snuggling into Itachi and placing his head under the man's chin. He didn't want to go home just yet and he hoped Itachi wouldn't make him. He knew the man would protect him and keep him safe.

Just as his brother had when they were children back in Italy, Sasuke gently rocked as he hummed, Naruto tenderly cuddled in his arms. He buried his nose in the blond spiky mop and smiled.

"We have to send them back."

"What?" Sasuke's head shot up. "Why?"

"They're children, Sasuke. We cannot separate them from their parents," Itachi scolded already reaching for the phone on his desk. Receiver in one hand, the vampire dialed the number he'd memorize the first time Kushina had called. "Their lives in the future will be difficult with the choices they must make that will shape their lives however long they choose for that to be, but we will not take their childhood from them. We may be monsters, but we must do right by our cherished."

Ashamed, Sasuke nodded forlornly as he looked down at the wide eyes staring up at him. "You need to go home, little one."

"We wanna see you!" Naruto cried, his little fists hitting Sasuke's chest. "We wanna play! We no good 'nough?"

Kurama refused to cry as he slid from Itachi's lap, the little boy was sad that they weren't allowed to stay and play. He went to Sasuke and tugged on his twins pants. "It's 'kay 'Ruto, they no wan' us. We do what they say."

Before Kurama could pull Naruto off Sasuke's lap, the vampire scooped the little boy off, ignoring the quiet growl from his brother, and held them both. "We want you both very much," Sasuke promised kissing both their heads. "But we have to think of your parents. They will miss you, just like you would miss us if we went away. Okay?"

The phone rang in Itachi's ear. Wearily, he rested his head on his handed as he waited for an answer and watched the two teary eyed boys in his brother's lap.

"Kushina?" Itachi said when the line was answered. "This is Itachi Uchiha. It seems we've had a couple of strays turn up at our doorstep."

"Oh my, I didn't know they had snuck out!" Kushina said, coughing heavily. "I'll be over right away."

"No hurry. We're happy to have them," Itachi assured. "Are you well? You sound ill."

"I'm afraid I've come down with the flu. I haven't been around the boys lately because of it. But I think Minato has caught it too. I promise we'll be over in a few minutes. Those two..." Kushina fell into a coughing fit, this one longer than the last one. "I'm sorry, Itachi."

Itachi cast a brief glance at his brother knowing Sasuke could hear the woman on the phone. "Why don't we take them for the night," he offered when Sasuke nodded his approval. "You and your husband should rest. We can bring them around tomorrow evening giving you time to recuperate."

"That would be most welcomed, thank you so much. If you need anything, feel free to get the spare key under the flower pot and come in, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Kushina said, relief flooding her voice.

"It's our pleasure. Please feel free to call if you need anything." Hanging up, Itachi smiled at Kurama and held open his arms. "Come here, little jewel. It seems you two will be staying the night with us while your parents rest."

Kurama slid from Sasuke's lap and flew into Itachi's arms, his anger from earlier from gone at the news that he would staying with his Itachi. He giggled as the man stood and cuddled him in the strong arms.

"My 'tachi!" He said, smiling brightly as his red hair was nuzzled.

It was the middle of the night, a time when vampires fed. Their night's plans had been dashed by the arrival of the twins, not that Sasuke was complaining. A night spent curled up with his Cherished sounded infinitely more appealing as opposed to a night of mindless sex, alcohol, and feeding.

"I suppose they need sleep?" Sasuke questioned tentatively rising to his feet to carry Naruto to bed.

But there was one dilemma that had the younger vampire pausing in the doorway with a giggling blond boy on his hip. "We only have one bed."

Glancing up from where he was tickling Kurama, Itachi frowned at the observation. In truth, the house they had purchased a few months ago had three bedrooms, but Itachi and Sasuke only used one. They shared a bed, and so much more. For over four hundred and fifty years they had been rather intimate, but now that dynamic was shifting. They would never share their Cherished, but Kurama and Naruto were still children, human children, and they could not bring themselves to steal away that innocence. The question was, where did their relationship stand until the twins were grown.

"Then I suppose we're all going to have one big sleepover," Itachi said after a moment of deliberation. Though the little ones would be the only ones resting. Both vampires were awake for the night, and they wouldn't be able to venture outdoors to play with the twins once the sun rose.

"We sleep there?" Naruto asked, pointing to the rather large bed. "It's a big boy bed!" He squealed in delight, clapping his hands, making Sasuke lose balance for only a moment.

"Wanna play in da snow!" Kurama said, gently tugging on Itachi's long hair, his blue eyes rather serious as he gazed up at Itachi. "Please, my 'tachi!"

"Tomorrow night before you go home, we'll play in the snow," Itachi promised as he set Kurama down on the bed where Naruto was already jumping enthusiastically.

Opening his arms, Sasuke caught the little blond bundle of energy that came flying at him giggling madly. He spun around a few time holding Naruto out like an airplane before tossing him back on the bed. The little body bounced a few times.

The long raven hair was pulled out of the usual ponytail in preparation for bed. "How do we possibly make this appropriate? Do we strip down, or stay fully clothed?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke looked just as helpless of the answer as his brother. Morals were not usually something a vampire lived by.

"You cold!" Naruto said, as his small hand as he touched Sasuke's cheek, smiling. "Vam'res cold. I no like bein' cold," the little voice said petulantly.

Kurama was already curled up on the bed, his blue eyes fighting to stay open as the late night finally caught up with him. He didn't have the energy Naruto did and tended to fall asleep first. "'M sleepy...'tachi..."

Wordlessly, Itachi slipped into the bed fully clothed pulling Kurama to his chest and kissing the sweet little pink lips. He felt the same sudden spark shoot through his body head to toe just like Sasuke had the night before. It left him more breathless than he usually was, if possible. Gathering his wits about him, he tugged the blanket up around their bodies and gently held the small body in his arms.

"Sleep, my little jewel," the vampire murmured softly as Sasuke managed to catch Naruto and follow suit. "I'll protect you."

Crawling under the blanket, Naruto securely tucked to his body, Sasuke made sure to keep a layer of the fleece under blanket between his body and Naruto's for the boy's warmth just as Itachi had with Kurama. "Sleep tight, little one."

"'suke, I love you," Naruto mumbled before closing his eyes and falling asleep snuggling deeper into Sasuke's arms.

Kurama squirmed for a bit, trying to get comfortable before he finally sprawled his little body over Itachi's chest. He sighed contently before grabbing a lock of Itachi's long hair and whispering, "my 'tachi...love you."

* * *

"Naruto, hold still. You need to stay warm or you can't play in the snow, understand?" Sasuke scolded trying to button up the coat of the squirmin three year old. "Where are your gloves? You just had them."

Not too far behind Sasuke, Itachi was bundling up his own little redheaded twin. But unlike his brother, he was having a far easier time. By far, Naruto was the more hyper and active of the twins, so Itachi was easily dressing the little boy who stood blinking shyly at him with a timid smile.

"Ready to go play?" Itachi asked slipping on the second glove.

Kurama nodded enthusiastically as Itachi opened the door, Naruto finally cooperating with Sasuke. The little redhead slipped his hand into Itachi's, smiling up at the vampire brightly. The snow was deeper than the night before and came up to his waist, it delighted Kurama as he let go of the larger hand and started to make snow balls.

Naruto was grinning wildly as he ran after his brother, tackling the other boy into the snow while laughing. Kurama sprung up and dunked Naruto into the snow as well, the boys starting a wrestling match in the middle of the yard while the vampires watched.

Perching on the front steps, Itachi soon found himself with a lap full of his younger brother. "Cold?" he teased winding his arms around the trim waist. Both vampires wore light jackets more for summer weather, but it mattered very little as they couldn't feel the cold against this skin.

"No, I'm just in a more... adult mood," Sasuke purred seductively nuzzling his brother's pale throat. His fangs descended and he dragged them playfully over Itachi's pulse.

"And hungry, I see," the elder vampire murmured lowly. His dark eyes glanced worriedly up at Sasuke.

The night before they had skipped their meal faced with the care of their precious Cherished. It was dangerous to be around the children, but they were curbing their appetite. The boys were due home in an hour. Hopefully Sasuke and Itachi could hold out.

Kurama and Naruto continued to play, but when Itachi and Sasuke were huddled together they had noticed. Curious sets of blue eyes looked to the porch and the boys stopped playing. Kurama may have been only three years old, but he knew that when something was his, others didn't play with it without permission. He knew kissing was a sign of affection, his mother had told him when he saw her kissing his dad.

"Your Sas'ke touching my 'Tachi," Kurama said angrily, pushing Naruto and making the smaller boy fall into the snow.

Naruto looked up to his older twin in shock. Kurama had never pushed him before and tears welled up in his eyes as he started to cry. "You meanie! I hate you!"

Before a single tear could fall, Sasuke was abandoned his place in Itachi's lap and had Naruto in his arms. Shushing the child, he rocked him gently, instincts he didn't know he possessed kicking in, and wandered off a few feet wading through the snow. Little kisses were littered over the rosy cheeks, and Sasuke whispered to his Cherished in hopes of coaxing out a smile.

Itachi on the other hand took a different approach. Crouching in front of the little red head, he frowned in disapproval, his eyes hard and a little cold. "I'm very disappointed, Kurama," he scolded, but his tone was still light. "You do not push your brother. He is yours to protect."

Kurama's head hung, his eyes hiding under his bangs. His little heart hurt at the disapproval on Itachi's face. He didn't speak, only sat down in the snow and crossed his arms. He had a temper just like his mother, quick to anger when something annoyed him. His eyes moved to Sasuke and Naruto, jealously evident in the blue depths as he watched his brother laugh.

"He has Sas'ke now," Kurama spoke, still not looking at Itachi. "He no need me. And you like Sas'ke better than me."

It was simple child logic, nothing more to it than the fact that his mother had told him that people had cuddled and kissed because they loved each other. The fact that Sasuke was cuddling closer to Itachi on the porch had brought the words and jealousy into Kurama's mind.

Settling himself comfortably in the snow, uncaring of the icy snow melting into his clothing, Itachi drew the small body into his lap and hugged him tenderly. "He will always be your brother, little jewel... always," he repeated. "Even when you're grown, he will still need you to look after him."

But Itachi could almost taste the jealousy. It was amusing, perhaps, even adorably cute making him want to cuddle the boy tightly. "Sasuke is my precious little brother, and I love him with all my heart. I will always protect him," he tried to explain to the child. But he wasn't sure if his logic would be understood by such a young child. "Are you afraid he will steal me?"

Kurama jerkily nodded his head, still not looking at Itachi. He was rather possessive and even at three he understood, Itachi would always love Sasuke, someone who had been with him for a long time. Kurama wished he was a grown up in that moment, maybe Itachi would have liked him better.

One hand stilled the two small ones fidgeting with the buttons on the large black coat the vampire wore. "You want to know a secret?" Itachi asked in a secretive whisper. He hoped it would draw the little boy in and excite him. "You can't tell anyone though. Not even Naruto or Sasuke."

Curious, Kurama looked up to Itachi, blinking his blue eyes at the man as he nodded his head. He still didn't speak, he was too self conscious in that moment to say a word.

"I love you, little jewel," Itachi whispered equally as quiet as before as he pecked Kurama on the nose. "I love you in a way I could never love Sasuke, and when you're older, you'll understand." His fingers gently carded through the spiky mop of hair and he smiled. "And whenever I kiss your nose, it means I love you. I'll never kiss anyone elses, just yours."

Kurama's face lit up as he jumped into Itachi's arms, hugging the vampire for all he was worth. He wasn't jealous anymore, not when he was told a secret like that and it would be one he would carry close to his heart. "Love you too, 'tachi."

Tossing a madly giggling Naruto into the air, the tears long gone, Sasuke caught him and spun him around while sharing a meaningful gaze with Itachi. Finally setting the boy back on his own two feet, the vampire was amused to watch the preschooler stagger almost drunkenly before face planting in the soft fluffy snow.

Sasuke quickly scooped him up and set him on his feet careful to keep a firm hold on him. "We have lots of snow. Why don't we build a fort in your yard?" he suggested loud enough for Kurama to overhear as well.

"Snow fort?" Kurama exclaimed excitedly from Itachi's arms. "We can has one?"

"We can beat meanie Kur'ma!" Naruto said, sticking his tongue out, still encircled in Sasuke's arm.

"You goin' down!" The redhead shouted back, shaking his little fist at his brother. Everything would be right between them after their snowball fight, it was how they worked.

It was faster to carry the two small bodies to the Namikaze's yard rather than wait for them to battle through the snow on their own, but once the set them down, Itachi and Sasuke were dragged into making a giant fort. To satisfy their needs, snow was stolen from their own lawn and the backyards. Four, four foot walls, two windows, and one doorway were built, the twins more hindering the process than helping, but soon it was up to the adults to create the roof while the little ones created seats inside.

In the end, it was a masterpiece fit for two that definitely didn't look as though children had built it, but the twins seemed thrilled, and it made Itachi and Sasuke happy to see the delighted smiles on their faces.

All was well until Itachi froze as an icy ball hit his face with enough force to make a grown man stumble. Luckily, he wasn't just a man, and the intense dark eyes zeroed in on his brother innocently whistling as he helped Naruto make little child sized snowballs.

Naruto laughed when he saw the snowball hit Itachi in the face. Cocking his little arm, he threw his own and hit Kurama on the side of the head, the other twin had been distracted by trying to kiss Itachi's 'boo-boo' and Naruto had taken advantage of it. Soon, they lost themselves in their imaginary war, time flew by as the twins were squealing with joy.

Naruto shivered as he hugged his arms around himself, he looked up to Sasuke, who was covered in snow. "I'm cold, 'suke!"

Dusting the snow off his body, Sasuke picked up the little shivering body and hugged him, but unfortunately, he had no body heat to offer. "Truce?" he called to the opposing team.

"I think perhaps some hot chocolate is in order," Itachi decided picking up his own twin and resting him on his hip. He playfully poked Kurama's cold pink nose and winked. "And it's about time we had them home."

"Hot choc'late?" Kurama asked excitedly, hugging Itachi's waist as his head was nuzzled. "Yay!"

"Really, 'suke? We get hot choc'late?" Naruto asked, eyes burning bright at the promise.

Chuckling, Itachi lead the way to the Namikaze house. "I'm sure your mom will make some for you," Itachi said opening the front door and kicking off his wet shoes.

"Kushina! Minato! We brought the boys home." Sasuke called closing the door behind them. Setting Naruto down, he followed Itachi's example in stripping off the wet winter clothing.

The wet jackets and gloves were hung up to dry by the door, but the twins were still soaked to the bone. "Go change, both of you," Itachi instructed hearing the stirrings of the other adults further in the house. "Your clothes are wet, and you'll catch a cold in them."

"If that happens, your parents will never let us watch you again," Sasuke added when the twins stubbornly held their ground. It was a dirty trick.

The twins took off lightning as their mother entered the foyer, whizzing by her as they ran as fast as their little feet could take them. Kushina looked after her sons, bewildered at the behavior.

"What was that about?" She asked, turning back to the Uchiha brothers.

"We told them to change out of wet clothes," Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Oh, well then. Thank you for watching them yesterday. I'm so sorry they snuck over! They're so mischievous and I can't keep up with them even when I'm in good health," Kushina said, leading the brothers deeper into the house and stopping at the living room. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you," Itachi said politely. "We should really be leaving soon. We have plans, and they've already been pushed back." His thirst was becoming difficult to control, and he knew Sasuke wasn't any better off, worse even.

Sasuke was trembling. To the human eye, it wasn't noticeable, but he could hear Kushina's heartbeat and smell her in the air. If they didn't leave soon, he would behave in a manner that could never be forgiven.

"The twins are wonderful, though," Itachi continued shooting Sasuke a look. He could sense his brother beginning to slip. "You should be proud of the boys you have raised, and we'd be happy to look after them anytime even if you're dropping them off to do your grocery shopping. It's fine, honestly."

"They haven't eaten," Sasuke suddenly interrupted. "They haven't had dinner." In fact, the twins had eaten very little that day.

At around six in the morning, Sasuke had realized the boys would need food, human food, something they didn't possess. Vampires didn't eat. Why would they have any on hand? It had been Itachi who had to run out and buy cereal, milk, and a frozen pizza from a corner store before the sun had risen and the boys woke.

"It's fine, I have some leftovers that they can have this late at night," Kushina said as the boys bounded into the room, each one heading for their vampire.

Naruto jumped onto Sasuke's lap while Kurama calmly climbed onto Itachi's. Both boys made themselves at home, their eyes starting to droop from the day's activities. It wouldn't be long before the little ones fell asleep.

"Or not, if you don't mind, could you put them to bed before you leave? I'm afraid they won't let me do it anymore," a frown appeared on her lips as she watched her boys nuzzle the men. "Why are they so affectionate with you two? I must say it's almost a bit alarming."

"Maybe they're just tired?" Sasuke supplied hopefully. It would prove to be difficult to explain they were bonded to them and the twins recognized that bond without knowing what it was.

Nodding in agreement, Itachi looked down at the spiky red head as it nodded off and the sleepy eyes closed. "The first night they did this as well," he explained looking back up to meet Kushina's curious and slightly disapproving stare. "But it was only during the movie when they started drifting off." It was only a partial lie.

"Ah, well then, I guess that explains it," Kushina answered, but she was still wary of the whole situation. She would keep an eye out on the two brothers, and maybe make a visit to some friends tomorrow to get the latest rumor on them, she wanted to protect her precious babies. It didn't hurt to do a little research.

"We weally like them, Mama," Naruto yawned, pulling his head from Sasuke's shoulder. "They comfy pillows!"

"Yesh!" Kurama piped up, smiling tiredly at his mama. "They weally nice!"

Both wary of Kushina's shifting opinion of them, it wouldn't do to be caught in a situation deemed inappropriate in human terms, the vampires were careful to keep contact with the boys to a minimum. They couldn't bear the separation, and neither could the two human children.

"That's nice to know," Sasuke said kindly to Naruto, but set him on his feet. "But you should both eat dinner before bed otherwise your stomachs will hurt in the middle of the night."

Unfortunately, the little blond boy immediately tried to climb back into the vampire's lap, so Sasuke abruptly stood. His face showed annoyance, more for Kushina's sake, but his heart screamed to pick the little boy up.

Setting Kurama on his feet as well, the poor sleepy preschooler's eyes drooping, Itachi followed Sasuke's lead. "I agree. Your mom said she had leftovers for you, and didn't we agree on hot chocolate?"

Both boys nodded enthusiastically as they scurried to the kitchen, leaving the adults behind as  
they skidded into the room and waited impatiently for them to enter. Kushina and the Uchiha's entered a minute later, all three adults smiling at the scene they made. Both twins were balancing on the balls of their feet as they turned blue eyes to their mother.

Kushina only laughed as she began to prepare the leftovers. Turning to Sasuke she said, "can you make the hot chocolate?"

"Uh..." Sasuke helplessly looked to Itachi not wanting to admit he had no clue how. But Itachi only shrugged.

"All you have to do is microwave the milk in the fridge and then add the powder," Kushina answered smiling. "The boys prefer it to be made with milk rather than water, it has a richer flavor."

"Microwave milk," Sasuke repeated ignoring his brother silently laughing at him.

The hot chocolate was made without major disaster, but there was far too much chocolate powder in drink. When Sasuke had nearly spilled the freshly warmed milk when Naruto and tried to climb up his leg, Itachi had burst into laughter. A tiny little blond body using his brother like a jungle gym was just too entertaining to keep a straight face.

"I want my choc'late, 'suke!" Naruto demanded, trying to climb up the vampire's body. "You no can has!"

Kushina suppressed a giggle at the sight and grabbed a camera that was laying on the counter and snapped a quick picture only to burst out into more laughter as Sasuke sent her a withering glance. "Children look good on you, Sasuke," was all she said before she turned back to the stove, placing the camera back in it's spot.

"'tachi! I can has my hot choc'late?" Kurama asked, lightly tugging on the vampire's pants legs.

"Sasuke doesn't like chocolate, Naruto. He won't steal it from you," Itachi promised hoisting Kurama by the armpits into the booster seat at the table. "Sit, and I'll bring your drink."

On hard tug from Naruto swinging on his arm, the hot chocolate spilled over the counter, the floor, and Sasuke's front and bare arm. Unconcerned for his own safety, he caught Naruto before he could hit the floor but slipped in the puddle of steaming milk. He protectively cradled Naruto's body to his chest as he crashed to the floor.

"Oh my goodness are you alright?" Kushina asked, rushing the fallen body and kneeling beside it. "Naruto? Sasuke?"

Naruto blinked as he sat up, confused as to what had happened. Looking down at Sasuke, his eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sowwy, 'suke!" He wailed, the tears falling as his mother tried to take him from Sasuke. But Naruto wouldn't allow her, he had to know that Sasuke was okay.

"Dry your tears, little sunspot. I'm fine," the vampire assured with a sigh of relief dropping his arm over his eyes. But the pale skin of his arm was angry and red from the hot liquid scalding him. Strangely enough, he barely felt it, but it looked to be a second degree burn.

"Okay," Naruto answered as his mother lifted him up, checking him for any injuries. "I'm fine, Mama."

"I'm sorry, Sunshine." Kushina said, setting the boy on the counter and continuing to check him. "I want to make sure. Sasuke, I think you need to go to the ER and get that checked out. It looks to be second degree. I'm sure it hurts and I know you don't want to scare the kids..."

Crossing the room in two strides, Itachi held out his hand to haul Sasuke to his feet and inspect the wound. They needed to leave. For Sasuke to heal, something he couldn't do in front of humans, he needed to feed.

"I believe it is time we took our leave. I need to see to my brother," Itachi stated calmly. "We have the necessary equipment at home." It pained him to leave Kurama's side, but it was time.

Sasuke stared blankly down at his arm, almost in confusion. It made no sense. Normally he felt pain, but now there was none. "Yeah, brave for the kids," he mumbled.

"They go now?" Naruto asked worried, trying to get his mother to let him down from the counter. "'suke be okay?"

Kushina smiled as she picked her son and set him on the floor, watching with weary eyes as he approached Sasuke. His small hand grabbed Sasuke's pants leg and tugged. "You will be okay?"

Crouching in front of the distressed preschooler, Sasuke glanced up at the mother warily eyeing him as if he was seeking permission. With no negative response from her, he hugged Naruto with his good arm. "I need to go home. Itachi will patch me up, and I'll call you tomorrow to report," promised. "Okay?"

Out of the corner of his eye from where Itachi was keeping close tabs on his brother knowing Sasuke could be driven to feed, the elder vampire noticed Kurama sneakily slip out of his booster seat. "We should go, Sasuke."

"Okay, you pwomise?" Naruto asked just as Kurama attempted to tackle Itachi's leg, the vampire unmoving from the attempt. He smiled when Itachi looked down at him brightly. He held his little arms out for a hug before Itachi left.

"Give Sasuke a hug first, Kurama," Itachi coaxed. "He's hurt. Then I'll give you both a hug goodbye." He didn't want it to appear suspicious that each twin had a specific brother they clung to. Their relationship was already suspect.

Sasuke opened his arm again to give Kurama room to join his brother in the embrace. But he smirked when Naruto pouted.

Kurama gave Naruto a peck on the cheek before giving Sasuke a hug. He didn't hate the other vampire, but preferred Itachi. "I hope you get better," Kurama said softly as he pulled away, smiling.

"Thank you," Sasuke said appreciatively.

True to his word, Itachi swooped in and caught both boys in a hug. Standing, he spun them around before setting the two giggling twins back on the floor. It brought laughter to his own eyes.

"We'll be going now," Itachi announced extending a hand to Kushina. "It was a pleasure. Don't hesitate to call."

Pretending to favour his arm, Sasuke nodded to the mother of their Cherished. But when his gaze fell on the giggling boys, he childishly pulled a face making them burst into hysterics. It was a beautiful sound, and one he found he loved.

"No more running away," Sasuke scolded lightly shaking a finger at Kurama and Naruto. "Or next time we just might eat you like in fairy tales."

"Oh no!" Naruto exclaimed, pretending to be scared and hiding behind his brother playfully. "We promise, right 'rama?"

Kurama nodded his redhead in agreement, smiling even though he was sad that Itachi had to leave. He would more than likely be sleeping with Naruto tonight just so he could be comforted. "We behave, see you tom'rrow?"

With a hand in the small of Sasuke's back to guide him out, Itachi directed them towards the front door. "Probably not. But that is up to your mother."

"If you boys go straight to bed I don't see any reason you can't see Itachi and Sasuke tomorrow after dinner. Your father and I have to go shopping anyway," Kushina answered, watching as the twins faces lit up with the news.

"We will Mama!" Both boys exclaimed at the same time before turning back to the vampires and talking to them as one. "We see you tomorrow!"

Waving over their shoulder, the vampires disappeared out the front door into the freshly falling snow of the winter evening. Once out of sight, they headed on foot into the downtown in search of a meal, one to share with promise of other activities to satisfy other hungers. After all, they couldn't wait fifteen years for their Cherished to satisfy their hunger in any form.

* * *

Kurama snuggled closer to Naruto, snorting in discomfort softly as his brother clutched his hair tighter, but he didn't wake. Not long after their mother had put them to bed, Kurama had stole over to his twin's bed and climbed in, immediately letting Naruto cuddle him. A smile passed over Naruto's lips as he nuzzled Kurama's chest, his hand still grasping the strands of hair.

The Winnie the Pooh digital clock on the nightstand read three twenty four in bright red numbers when the bedroom window quietly slid open. Cold air flooded the room followed by two slim bodies silently slipping into the room and stealing to the bedside.

Taking a seat at Kurama's side, Itachi wasted no time in pressing a kiss to Kurama's soft tan cheek before settling back to watch over the sleeping boy. He was glad he ignored Sasuke's earlier jab at their activities being creepy. Kurama was his to look after.

On the other side, Sasuke hesitantly reached out to pet the soft blond locks of his sleeping Cherished. "Hurry up and grow up, little sunspot," he whispered with a softness rarely heard or seen. "I'm waiting for you."

* * *

**For those waiting on 'This is Not a Game' it's in the works, I promise. **

**Please check out my other stories including the other RP I did with Faded. We're thinking of turning this into a series of oneshots as the twins grow up, but we're not sure yet. Let us know.**

**Review!**


End file.
